Trouble times two
by Writergirl246
Summary: Emma's clone spell goes out of control when Emma#2 tires to take over first ever EWW story please review and tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

Trouble times two

Emma # 2

She was on a roll, skipping her "dad's" conference Meeting to sneak into a concert and movie all in one night, it was something that the other emma would never do. but she, she was bad and had no problem doing things her way; Jax took a liking to it too.

She and jax took a seat right by the door of the Seven pizzeria laughing and talking about how they almost got caught both times.

"That was such a rush, too bad the guard almost got us caught two times" She teased as she playfully hit him on the shoulder

" I know, but you gotta admit it was funny when he slipped and fell on the banana peel" Jax chuckled as he scooted closer to her

" yeah it was pretty funny" she smiled looking in to his eyes

" I'm hungry for some ice cream, you" he asked

" sure, but let me do the honor; _As if i'm in a dream where i don't want to wake up from make two ice cream cones appear_" she said, snapping her fingers

" Awesome" Jax smiled taking a lick out of his ice cream. As time went on she noticed his hand on her's making her slightly blush. The other emma would have smashed the the remainder of ice cream in his face for what sly move he was trying to pull, fortunately she didn't mind.

"I don't know if it's the fool moon or what, but you're really cool now emma, i like it a lot" jax smirked leaning even closer.

She grabbed him by the collar of his leather jacket placing her lips on his, she immediately pulled back scared of his reaction. He reassured her by cupping her cheeks and pulling her back in for another kiss. She felt like time had stopped and they were the only two witches on earth. She felt like they have been making out for hours when all of a sudden her phone went off.

" Ugh, stupid phone" she breathed, catching her breath from the intense making out

" What's wrong" Jax questioned rubbing his lips together

"My...Dad wants me in bed, it's a school night" She said standing up

"Wait, ill walk you home" jax said, grabbing her arm

" uhhh jax, just cast a spell" she chuckled

" oh right, but let me do the honors this time. _Like a gnome, bring emma home"_ Jax said twirling his finger

" Thanks" the other Emma said as she kissed jax cheek

Emma

" Where have you been, dad was getting worried" Emma hissed walking over to her

" What ever, i got here didn't i" she said

" yeah... but that's not the point, you should have been home hours ago, so... how was my dad's conference meeting, did you laugh at his jokes"

" It was super boring and he talked about stuff I didn't care about" The other emma said as she took a seat on emma's bed

"But.. it matters to me, he worked really hard on it"

" ugh, Whatever it was a bore fest, speaking of... how was your date with loser daniel" she teased

"Daniel is NOT a loser, and the dinner was great... except when the T3 poured orange goo over him and..."

" BORING" The other emma yelled

" Well if you feel that way fine, ill stop talking, we should get to bed...tomorrow is going to be a big day

" It surely will" The other emma said with a devious smile

Emma

Emma woke up with a smile on her face, she couldn't wait to see daniel, sure, they're evening was a bit messy, but it was still romantic.

" EMMA" her father yelled

" YES DAD I KNOW, ANDI'S HERE" She yelled getting out of bed

" SHE NOT HERE, LOOK JUST GET READY FOR SCHOOL"

" Okay" Emma screamed

Andi not being here today really threw emma off guard, she always comes over in the morning, something was wrong and emma was going to get to the bottom of it.

Emma #2

" Emma, hey" daniel said walking over to her. She smiled, _this is gonna be good_ she thought.

" I hope you had fun last night, i just wanted to..."

" Stop... look daniel or danny, whatever you're name is, i'm in a bit of a rush so could you talk less."

" But I..."

" thanks, glad we got that covered, later loser daniel" she teased

" But emma...wait" Daniel cried out.

Emma

As Emma roamed the halls of iridium high, she started to worry if something actually did happen to andi. She wasn't answering her phone calls or texts but no response, that is until she bumped in to her.

" Oh thank god you're okay" Emma squeaked giving Andi a warm embrace

" Of course i'm okay, why wouldn't i be" Andi questioned

" Well you weren't answering my text or my phone calls... I thought something happened to you"

"Well obviously i'm fine" Andi hissed

" What's up with your attitude"

" I don't know, you tell me"

"Tell you what" She asked

" Are you being serious right now, stop acting so innocent, we both know what you did last night, I saw you with jax, you two looked pretty cozy, a little too cozy..."

" Andi, what are you talking about" Emma asked slightly scared

" Save it emma, what's daniel gonna think when he finds out you cheated on him with jax, of all people"

" WHAT.. cheated, what are you talking about, i was with daniel last night, we celebrate our anniversary" Emma said

" Okay, sure you did, look when you're ready to tell me the truth, come and find me, but until then, i want nothing to do with you, i mean it" Andi said as she stormed off

" Andi... wait..." Emma shouted. _Is this a dream, more like a nightmare_ the thought to herself. She had no idea what had just happened. Last night she was with daniel not jax, unless it was emma# 2, no, no way she would do that, right.

" Hey, Emma" Jax said with a smile on his face. He looked way too happy, like he had just won the lottery or something

" What do you want jax" she said as she slightly moved back

" Oh come on, you don't have to pretend emma... I had a good time last night" Jax teased wrapping his arm around her shoulder

" Good time...what are you talking about" Emma hissed, pushing him of her

" Woah, calm down, daniel isn't around you can relax" he smiled

" JAX, WHAT'S GOING ON" Emma yelled

" You seriously don't remember... last night you and I we..."

" We what" She demanded crossing her arms

" Kissed... well, it was more like an intense make out session"

" WHAT" she screamed covering her mouth in disgust, she knew emma#2 was bad, but not this bad, something had to be done before it gets too out of hand


	2. Let Me Explain

Let me Explain

Emma

The word kiss and jax in the same sentence had the word trouble written all over it. The Thought of her and jax together was unsettling, she didn't think jax was unattractive or anything, but she's with daniel, and cheating is bad; Really really bad.

" I hate to break it to you jax, but you were with my clone, i did the spell you taught me so i could go on my date with daniel" Emma said

" So last night, that wasn't you" He said slightly disappointed

" Of course not, i would never cheat on daniel. That's it that clone is out of control, I need to reverse this spell, will you help me"

" No"

" Why not"

" Because, unlike you she's cool and knows how to have a good time

" Well enjoy Your time with her, cause once I find a reversal spell...she's gone" Emma threatened

"I'd like to see you try, remember I showed you that spell and its really hard to undo, and considering how far behind you are in magic, it will be damn near impossible

" ugh, you're so...MEAN" emma shouted as she stormed off

"get use to it emma" he chuckled flashing him self out

Emma#2

" Hey slow poke, what took you so long" she said walking over to him , grabbing his hand.

" I know you're not Emma, Emma" Jax blurted out

" She told you didn't she... look if you don't wanna see me then" she protested, backing away from him with her hands up

" NO, I do, i do wanna see you. you're really fun and cool and..."

" Shhh, jax you talk too much" she whispered as she kissed him

" I really like you Em" he smiled, pulling her closer to him. The moment he grabbed her hand she turned to mush, he made her feel alive and she loved every second of it.

" I know, you've told me like a billion times" she chuckled

" hey, you want a ride on my bike later, we could grab a bite to eat"

" Uhhh, you're bike" she questioned

" My motorcycle, i mean"

" sure, text me the deets, now if you excuse me, i have a... vermin I need to get rid of, for good"

Emma

" Danny" emma said with a slight smile

" h...hey look are you okay, you were acting a bit... mean earlier" daniel said

" I was"

" yeah you were, did something happen at home" he asked as he held her hand

" N...no, danny there is something I have to tell... oh no" Emma said horrified. It was her clone, as evil as ever. She had to do something and quick

" DANIEL. QUICK... I UH DROPPED MY PEN" she yelled as she quickly snapped her fingers sending emma#2 in the pool

" What was that"

" Uh nothing, uhh... great talk, see you at lunch" as she bolted to algebra class

Emma#2

" Emma... come out come out wherever you are" she smiled

" Very funny" Emma said crossing her arm

" I talked to jax earlier, he seemed upset, but i made it all better" she smirked. Emma hated her clone, she knew she was mean, but not this mean first she lied about staying at her father's meeting, then she made out with jax, of all people. It made her question if this mean streak was insider her all along,

" I know you kissed jax"

" was i not supposed to" she awnered sarcastically with a grin on her face

" No... I don't want him to get hurt"

" So.. now you care about jax"

" I always cared about jax... and you're going to stop seeing him" emma threatened making emma#2 laugh

" Or what you're gonna cast a stupid spell on me... please you don't have it in you, sweet little emma could never hurt me, even if you tired. I'm going to keep seeing jax, and there's nothing you can do about it"

" THATS IT..." Emma snapped. she was tired of her bossing her around, and telling her what to do.

" _i'm tired of you telling me what to do, so i'll put you in locker 202" _ Emma said snapping her fingers

" HEY...GET ME OUT OF HERE, I'M SUPPOSED TO MEET UP WITH JAX SOON" she yelled

" Sorry, cant hear you, what was that" Emma laughed

" YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS...ONCE I GET OUT OF HERE YOU'RE TOAST" she screamed

" yeah, that i'll be the day" Emma teased

Emma

Emma spotted Andi in the cafeteria, she had the " i'm disappointed in you" look face, which made her feel worse. She had to get to the bottom of this and quick, before it was too late.

" Andi...can we, talk" emma whispered with a slight smile on her face

" I'm listening" Andi said tugging on her right ear

" I really was on a date with daniel yesterday...see look" Emma said holding out her phone with the pictures of her with the T3 and daniel with orange goo all over him. Andi slightly chuckled

" Man, the T3 always pull the best pranks" Andi smiled

" yeah..."

" Okay, i believe you, but no more lies" andi said hugging emma

" Yeah... about that, uhh the person you saw making out with jax was... my clone. I cast her because i wanted to go on date with daniel, and not to my dad's meeting, thats who you saw, not me" Emma confessed

" Wait.. you're clone THATS SO COOL, I.. uh mean bad... really really bad. So what are you gonna do"

" I don't know, i asked jax to give me the reversal spell, but he gave me the cold shoulder. Anyways she's out of control and i have to get rid of her before she does something even more crazy, will you help me"

" Of course, i live for this kind of action... we can look for spells in the hex after school"

" Thanks andi"

Jax

" Em answer your phone" He whispered walking down the hallway. He was getting worried that emma actually did find the reversal spell until he heard a scream

" GET ME OUT, I CAN'T MOVE MY ARMS" she yelled

" Em... is that you"

" Yes now get me out, Emma locked me in here, ughhh she's gonna get it"

" Okay, okay...wait, how do i know it's you, this looks like something Em would do, not Emma" he joked with a smirk on his face

" JAX GET ME OUT, OR I WONT MAKE OUT WITH YOU ANYMORE" Em said

" YOU'RE BLUFFING"

" TRY ME PRETTY BOY"

" Em... it's really is you" he smiled

" Yes, thats what ive been saying, now GET ME OUT"

" Okay, okay _ i didint know she would do this to you, so get Em out of locker 202"_ jax said twirling his finger

" You okay Em"

" NO, she broke my phone and locked me in a locker all in one day, she's the one that needs to be gotten rid of"

" I can't believe emma would do something like that...speaking of, maybe we should get rid of her"

"Ohh i've something way better, when i'm done with her no one will never want to speak to her again, not even her precious daniel"


	3. Emma2 Revenge

Emma#2 Revenge

Emma#2

Em was on a path of vengeance, everything thats happened had lead to this point. If the witches council were threatening to remove there powers because she refused to break up with daniel, then Em would "help" out with the situation.

" What are you going to do" Jax asked

" I mean, it's the responsible thing to do. That is...if we wanna keep our powers" Em said with a devilish smile

" Wait..what exactly are you gonna..."

" No more questions... jax just trust me on this, i know what i'm doing, okay" kissing him on the cheek

Emma

" Andi, did you find anything" Emma said. On the inside she was freaking out. She didn't know what Em was truly capable of, but tracking her record so far her guess was anything. Emma was scared of what else could go wrong.

" WELL HURRY" emma yelled making andi jump

" Emma relax, we've got this" Andi said looking through the pages of the hex

" Sorry... I will,once we get rid of her" emma said, just then, a light bulb went off in andi's head

" oh, i got it... we can lure her here"

" Andi, she's smart, she won't fall for it" Emma sighed

" Yah she will, if jax was in some sort of trouble" Andi grinned with a smile on her face, she wanted revenge just as much as emma

" Well how are we gonna get jax here"

" Just give me your phone" Andi said holding out her hand

" Andi, what are you.." Emma asked

" Done... he'll be here in 5 minutes" she replied giving her back the phone

" what did you do"

" I texted him, telling him you wanted to talk...oh you should go and find Em"

" Okay"

Emma#2

Em flashed into the seven with her sights set on daniel _let the games begin_ she thought to herself as she approached him.

" Hey...daniel" she said sarcastically

" Hey, so you won't believe this but you're dad had me sign up for the school play"

" yeah...that's super interesting" she said rolling her eyes

" Uh...are you okay" Daniel said placing a hand on her's making her cringe

" Actually, now that you mention it yes there is, i'm breaking up with you" She smiled

" WHAT..why was it because of the T3 pranking us during our anniversary date"

" No.. it's Cause I don't wanna lose my powers... and i want to be with jax"

" WHAT" daniel yelled, he was shell shocked; It was as if his whole world just went black

" When did you get your powers back, and what do you mean you wanna be with jax" Daniel said, he was furious, his eye even twitched a bit which made her laugh

" awwww...poor daniel, are you angry" she laughed making him even more mad

" When did you get your powers back" his hissed

" over the summer"

" Are you kidding me, you've been lying to me since the summer, how could you"

" how could you not know that i had my powers back...it was so obvious, are you seriously that gullible"

" YOU LIED TO ME... i'm so done with you're crap emma, it's over" daniel said as he stormed off making her smile

" Mission accomplished" She smiled walking out of the seven

Andi

Jax flashed in Emma's room startling andi and hex. " Thanks for giving me a heart attack" Andi said with a smirk on her face

" Yeah, sorry...but you're face, hilarious" Jax chuckled

" So where's emma, this apology better be good, i'm gonna be late for a date with Em" jax said looking around the room

" She's..uh in the bathroom, you know when you gotta go, you gotta go, right" Andi joked

" is she now" Jax said with a smile on his face as he walked out into the hallway

" Emma, open up" jax said knocking on the door, but no response

" Yeah, she's just...NOW HEX" Andi yelled. The hex flew flapping it's pages and startling jax long enough for andi to tie a small rope around his hands, enabling him from casting a spell

" HEY, UNTIE ME" Jax yelled struggling to get the rope off

" struggling will only make it worse... you just got tied with a Gaff-topsail halyard bend knot"

" A What" he asked, very confused

" it's a very intricate knot; My dad made me take knot lessons for...wait why am i telling you this, anyways it's almost impossible to get out of"

" What why would you tie me in a knot thats impossible to get out of, I wont be able to cast spells " he snapped

" I said almost...and relax once we get rid of...I mean once emma get's here she'll cast a spell and get you out, but until then you're coming with me" Andi said grabbing him by the collar of his jacket

" WAIT, NO, NO ANDI..." jax yelled making her laugh, revenge was sweet

Emma

Emma walked into the seven praying that Em did not add more fuel to the fire, that she would have to eventually clean up after.

"You" Emma said balling her fist

" Ohh everyone is so angry today, I love it" Em said with a smile on her face

" Where's daniel" Emma hissed

" Relax, he's inside, you probably shouldn't talk to him, he's really pissed after i broke up with him and all"

"YOU DID WHAT" Emma screamed pushing her out the way to speak find daniel

" Daniel". He rolled his eyes at her , she made him sick

" ugh..What don't you get by I never wanna see you again"

" Danny, please listen to me that girl she..."

" Why would i listen to you, everything that comes out of your mouth is a lie, like when you told me you didn't have your powers when you actually did"

" Daniel... i can explain just..."

" No... I don't wanna hear it... just leave me alone" Daniel said as he walked away she panicked, and in that moment she did the only thing she could think of

" Sorry danny, but I have to do this. _ You can't move anymore so now you're shoe's are glued to the floor" _ she snapped her fingers aiming at his shoes, no matter how much he tried to move he couldn't

" EMMA, UNDO THE SPELL, NOW"

" i'm sorry but that was the only way i could get you to stay... danny you have to listen to me" she cried walking over to him

" First you break up with me, then glue my feet to the floor, you're crazy" Daniel said. She felt as if her heart was just pulled out and stomped on, it was horrible.

" Look i was gonna tell you about my power's but you were so happy that i didn't have them, i just wanted to make you happy, and that girl you were talking to, that wasn't me...exactly, she's my out of control clone. I made her so i could go to our anniversary dinner while she went to my dad's meeting, I didn't know she would act out like this, I'm sorry" Emma sobbed

" Emma, i wouldn't have cared if you got your powers back, i just wanted to protect you incase any crazy thousand year old chosen one's out for revenge came back and tried to hurt you again..."

" You , wouldn't have"

" No...but you lied to me and i can't forgive you for that. When i was with maddie, she lied to me all the time, i couldn't trust her... and then i met you, I thought you were different, but I guess i was wrong" daniel said crossing his arms

" But... danny" she whimpered

" Enough... now undo your spell so i can go" he demanded

" okay... ___before he was unable to move so once more his shoes will be unglued from the floor"_ she said as she snapped her fingers. Emma ran out the seven in tears, It was official, her and daniel were broken up which also meant Emma#2 was gonna be history.


	4. Reversal spell gone wrong

Reversal spell gone wrong

Emma/Emma#2

This was the last straw for emma, that clone was gonna be history, she would make sure of it. Messing with jax was bad enough, but daniel also... was something she couldn't forgive her for.

" Andi...open up" Emma sniffed

" Yeah... you better get that andi" jax teased

" be quiet you, Remember i'm the one that tied you up, you couldn't leave even if you tried"

" but i can still walk" Jax said walking over to the door

" Hey get back here" andi yelled, opening the door

" Thank god you're here, get me out of this, i'm gonna be late for...were you crying" Jax asked

" Why do you care...all you are about is her, but that doesn't matter i'm getting rid of her, and you're gonna watch" Emma said

" I do care... she's you"

" She's nothing like me... hope you said your goodbyes" Emma said grabbing his phone

" NO stop, emma you can't do this" Jax struggled trying to get the phone back. Em couldn't leave she was just his type, Fun, outgoing and not afraid to break the rules a little.

" oh yeah, watch me" Emma threatened giving him a look that could kill making jax smirk

" I knew it, you do have a little Em in you" jax smiled biting his lower lip

" SHUT IT JAX, she needs to concentrate" andi yelled, making him slightly jump

After 5 minutes of looking through the hex and arguing with jax, they finally found the reversal spell to get rid of Em once and for all.

" GOT IT" emma smiled walking over to andi

" And right on cue" Andi commented as Em walked in. She looked different,slightly angry with a hint of remorse in her eyes ( probably for jax).

"What are you doing, let him go" Em said walking over to jax

" Em ohh thank god you're here help me" Jax pleaded

" i will, after you're gone" emma said looking at the spell

" _this was a mistake, it wasn't meant to be get rid of this copy, the one thats not me" _ Emma said as she snapped her finger

"NOOO" Em yelled coming up with a counter spell

" _This can't end like this, i've worked to hard so send emma away" _ Em said snapping her finger. As Em and Emma walked closer to each other the pink residue from the spells merged together causing them to fall

"Em" Jax shouted looking around

" Emma, is it...you" Andi asked helping her up

" yes it's me.." Emma said scratching her head as she hugged andi

" uh hello... i'm still here" jax said a bit irritated

" oh right i forgot. _ he can't move his arms from being tied so from now on the rope will slide right off" _ Emma said as she snapped her fingers

" Thanks jax you really helped us out" Emma said she smiled at him

" Helped, you just got rid of my Em" Jax said as he stood up

" and i'm glad of it, jax she was destroying my life" Emma pleaded

" No, she wasn' was wild, fun, and not afraid to let loose a little, if anything she was helping you, now that's what i want in a chosen one"

" jax, you really mean that... i mean no she wasn't" she argued

" Bring her back" jax threatened, walking over to her "Emma's" heart was racing she's never seen him like this but she had to stand her ground.

" No..._ you're like a virus coming in near so ill make you disappear" _ Emma said as she snapped her fingers sending him to the iridium high pool

Emma __

The flash stunned her sending her to a dark abyss cluttered with useless junk. Emma rubbed her head looking around the room.

" Oh no... where am I, I have to get out of here andi and Daniel. I cant let her get away with this" Emma said as she got up

" HELP!"


End file.
